Divers
Divers are one of the two teams in this game. They play in a first-person perspective. All divers have the same stats, so there is no advantage from choosing one over the other. Role In Blood and Gold Mode, divers must complete one of two objectives: either kill the sharks until they run out of tickets or protect S.T.E.V.E until it reaches its goal. They lose if they all die after losing all of their tickets. In Megalodon Mode, divers must kill the one giant shark known as Megalodon, if one of the divers manage to kill the Megalodon then they will become it in the next round. In Hide And Seek Mode, divers must hide from the sharks until the timer ends. The divers may collect gold to decrease the timer. Getting gear Divers have the option of buying gear at the beginning of the game and after dying/before respawning. There is no way to buy gear when alive. Each diver starts with $800. All divers gain $1000 every time S.T.E.V.E opens a safe (There are three safes in each map, for a total of $3000). Divers can also recover treasure for $50 each up to a maximum of 20 pieces; the treasure needs to be picked up with "E" and either thrown at S.T.E.V.E with "Q" or automatically be picked up by S.T.E.V.E when the diver gets close enough. Note that money made by recovering treasure is given to the entire team, not only by the player that recovered it, so there is no reason to fight with teammates over it. Players lose all the treasure in their inventories if they get attacked by a shark, even if not killed. But it can be temporarily secured by throwing it in a safe spot before getting mauled by the beast. Divers Carlos A shark attack claimed his pinky and ring finger. Though the loss of the fingers was painful, the loss of his wedding ring was the greatest blow. It had been in his wife's family for generations. Carlos is now banished to the couch and the sea until his either finds his wedding ring or has replaced it with something even more precious. Alejandro Bearing the scars on his face from a brutal shark attack, Alejandro has a deep hatred of sharks. He signs up for a new trip with each return to shore so lives most of his life at sea. The treasure he salvages is simply a means to an end, fuelling his personal war of shark kind. Marissa Known by the crew as 'Doc', Marissa has a PhD in marine biology and a serious gambling problem. Money lenders need to be paid and she has to keep the treasure rolling in so that she can one day pay off her debts. To Marissa, the sharks of the sea pale in comparison to the sharks on land. Finn An astute surgeon and well-read marine biologist, Finn oversees all medical operations and upgrades within the Specimen Program. With considerable experience handling the beasts, Finn was the first choice to join Shelly in the recovery of Specimen 8 after its escape from the Aquatics Research Lab. Shelly Lead scientist for the Specimen Program at the Aquatics Research Lab, Shelly specializes in cybernetic organisms and was responsible for the creation of Specimen 8. After Specimen 8's escape to open water, Shelly was tasked with the recovery of the beast due to her intimate knowledge of its systems and capabilities. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters